Channie Saranghae !
by DaeMinJae
Summary: - NO SUMMARY - B1A4 Fanfiction Yaoi / JinCHan / ShortFic


_Channie Saranghae !__****_

_**Cast :  
><strong>_JinChan  
><em><span><strong>Genre :<strong>__**  
><strong>_ Romance_**  
><strong>__**Leght :**__**  
><strong>_Shortfic ?_**  
><strong>__**Author :  
><strong>_Zhang Yi Lyn / Kang Hae Min  
><em><strong><br>**__**WARNING (!) : **_Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s), Gaje, alur bangkak bengkok (?), Bahasa campur aduk  
>Disclaimer : Cast milik diri masing" Dan fic ini milik saya<em><strong><strong>_

_**.  
><strong>__**Summary :**___- NO SUMMARY -  
> B1A4 Fanfiction / JinChan / Yaoi / Romance /  
>.<p>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**B1A4 Couple**_

_**. JinChan Story.**__**  
>.<strong>_

_**.  
>-^HAPPY READING^-<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**All Author POV.**_****

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__****_

_**Channie Saranghae !**_

_**At Dorm B1A4  
><strong>_

"Jinyoungie Hyung!" panggil Gong Chan  
>"Ne, waeyo Channie?" ucap Jin Young<br>"Temani aku beli susu hyung" Kata Gong Chan manja  
>"Ne, Channie, apasih yang gk buat Channie" Kata Jin Young sambil mencubit pipi Gong Chan<br>"hiks,, Appo Hyung" kata Gong Chan sambil sesegukan  
>"uljima, channie, kalo kamu nangis hyung sedih nihh" Kata Jin Young<br>"Ne, ne,, Channie Gk nangis lagi" ucap Gong Chan sambil tersenyum  
>"Nah,, gitukan imutt, kajja Channie" kata Jin Young sambil menarik lengan Gong Chan<br>"Kemana hyung,?" tanya Gong Chan  
>"Bukannya tadi channie minta temani beli susu? Channie pabbo" kata Jin Young<br>"aku tidak pabbo hyung, aku nih imut, Bbuing bbuing~" Kata gong chan agyeo ^w^  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
><em><strong>- Channie Saranghae ! -<br>**_  
><em><strong>At Supermarket<br>**_"Kau Mau beli rasa apa Channie?" tanya Jin Young  
>"Coklat saja youngie Hyung" Kata Gong Chan<br>"tunggu disini ne," ucap Jin Young _**  
><strong>_"Ne Hyung" Ucap Gong Chan

Jin Young pun mengambil 2 buah kotak susu rasa coklat, satu untuknya dan yang satu untuk Gong Chan.

"Agashi, berapa semua?" tanya Jin Young ke kasir  
>"5000 Won," kata kasir tersebut<br>"Ini agashi uangnya," kata Jin Young sambil menyerahkan uang pas kepada kasir.

"Lain kali datang lagi ne!" kata kasir tersebut_**  
><strong>_"Ne." kata Jin Young.

Jin Young pun berjalan kearah tempat gong chan tadi menunggu, tapi gong chan tidak ada di tempat.

"Channie!" Teriak Jin Young dengan suara merdunya ^w^  
>Tak ada jawaban<br>"Channie! Jangan sembunyi!" Teriak Jin Young dengan suara garang *Bukan Merdu* ._. ^w^  
>"Ne Hyung," Jawab Gong Chan sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya<br>.

.

.

.  
><em><strong>- Channie Saranghae !-<strong>_  
>.<p>

.

.  
>"kau tau saja hyung kalau aku sembunyi," Kata Gong Chan<br>"Hyung jelas tau kau bersembunyi channie, karena hyung mencintaimu" ucap Jin Young

Blussshh….

Wajah gong chan memerah sempurna, setelah mendengar ucapan Jin Young

"ahh,, Hyung" ucap Gong chan malu  
>"Kau imutt saat malu channie" goda Jin Young<br>"Hyung, jangan menggodaku" ucap Gong Chan  
>"Hihihii, Hyung suka menggodamu Channie" Kata Jin Young<br>"HYUNG !" Teriak Gong Chan  
>"Ne, ne,, arraseo" Ucap Jin Young Mengalah *?*<p>

"Kajja, Pulang kedorm" Ucap Jin Young  
>"Ne Hyung," Balas Gong Chan<br>.

.

.

. _**  
>- Channie Saranghae !-<br>**_.

.

. _**At depan Dorm B1A4**_

"Hyung, Ayo Masuk!" Kata Gong Chan  
>"Aniyo," Kata Jin Young<br>"Waeyo Hyung?" tanya Gong Chan  
>Tak ada Jawaban<br>"Yasudah Hyung, aku mau ma…" Ucap Gong Chan terputus karena Jin Young menrik lengan Gong Chan

"Shireo, Channie!" Kata Jin Young

CUP…

Jin Young Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Gong Chan *Hanya Menempel, Tidk melumat, menggigit, dsb*

"Ehmm,, Ehmm,," Sebuah suara muncul

Jin Young pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Lalu menatap siapa yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

Dan tenyata tersangkanya tak lain adalah BaDeul Couple ^w^

"egh,, Hyung,, Mian Ganggu, Kasihan Channie, dia masih polos hyung" Kata Sandeul  
>"hmmm,,," Terdengar lenguhan nafas Jin Young<br>" ehhmm,, Hyung maafkan kami, telah mengganggu" Ucap Baro  
>"Gwenchana Baro-ah" kata Jin Young<br>"Ya Sudah, Hyung Kami pergi dulu" kata BaDeul  
>"Ne,," kata Jin Young<p>

Setelah BaDeul Couple Pergi, jin young menghampiri gong chan yang tadi dia abaikan *Poor Gong Chan*

"CHANNIE SARANGHAE !" Teriak Jin Young

FIN ,,,,

Makasih All,, Yang Udah lirik, baca, komen, like, dll Fic Abal saya ini :)

Fic Ini Cuma Hiburan,, Karena Malming saya sepi tanpa pcr *?*

Udahhhhh,,,,,,,,

WE LOVE YOU 


End file.
